Hangover
by Lisa Telramor
Summary: After returning to his teenage self, Shinichi finds certain things from his time as Conan have carried over into his life..and other things he appreciates more than before. Slightly humorous and hinted Shinichi/Ran


_AN: written for the prompt: Detective Conan, Shinichi, the first five things he does after getting his proper body back. My second try, a bit closer to 5 things and a lot less serious. _

* * *

1: Ran stopped in the kitchen doorway and watched Shinichi. All the highest cupboards were open and Shinichi was in the middle of flipping every one of the glasses in the cupboard upside-down.

"Shinichi, what are you doing?"

He froze, one glass half turned, and looked over his shoulder at her. "Nothing." He set the glass back down.

Ran glanced at the other open cupboards. Sure enough, everything was upside down. She raised an eyebrow.

"Um. I was going to put everything back as I found it."

"Nothing," she repeated. Shinichi shuffled his feet like he did as a kid when he was caught doing something silly as a kid. Well, it wasn't like he was breaking the dishes. He'd been a bit odd since he got back. Like trying to hold her hand at random moments. She didn't mind hand holding, but it was weird when he grabbed her hand to cross the street. She waved him back toward the cupboards. "So long as it goes back as you found it. Have fun doing nothing."

When she looked back four minutes later, he was carefully putting each glass back right-side up as if he never fully appreciated reaching into a cupboard before. Some days Shinichi was strange.

2: Shinichi stood in front of the barista and recited the order he'd been promising himself. "Triple shot espresso, black, no sugar, extra strong if you can do that."

The barista wrote the order on the bottom of a cardboard cup. "You have a paper coming up?"

"Nope." He probably shouldn't smile quite that broadly. It was cute as a little kid, but creepy as an almost-adult. He couldn't help it. If he came here a week ago the woman would likely have gently steered him toward something eighty percent cream and sugar and then switched the caffeinated coffee for decaf for good measure.

When she handed over the cup and his change, he left her a tip that was half the cost of his coffee, found a corner and breathed in the steam. He was going to be hyped off caffeine after so long with only low levels but he didn't even care.

3: "You know," Haibara said, "You're going to break a toe if you keep kicking those." She flipped through one of Agasa's science journals as Shinichi kicked unused paint cans around Doc Agasa's basement.

"And you're going to need glasses if you keep reading fine print without a light," Shinichi shot back. He kicked one of the heavy cans hard, and it spun away toward the target Agasa had set up to test some of his stranger inventions. A second later it thunked to the ground, dented but still closed. Two earlier cans were on their sides with their contents leaking. Considering the pain cans had been in the basement as long as Shinichi had been coming down there, he doubted Agasa would mind. He lined up the seventh and last can and kicked. His big toe was aching and Haibara would be giving him her "I told you so" look when she peeled the broken nail off later, but it was worth it.

4: It was the fifth night in a row he had stayed up until three in the morning eating junk food and watching late night mystery dramas, and sure, he felt like crap, but that was half the point. It was no fun staying up on purpose and not being a bit sleep deprived from it. There were over a hundred channels without child-locked content and no set bedtime and he would enjoy it until his clock reset itself on its correct schedule and he started acting responsible again.

5: Shinichi reflected a month after he returned to himself, that he was glad that he moved back into his own home. He missed spending time with Ran, and some days he even missed Kogoro snoring and grumbling ridiculousness. But he had hormones again. And if he had stayed things would have gotten awkward fast.


End file.
